BMXING
by ForlackofaBetterName1314
Summary: Isaac is a BMX rider, who has a crush on Scott. Scott hates Allison and wants Isaac. Will both wolves get what they want. M for mild abuse and later on chapters lemons.
1. Chapter 1

IPOV

Another day, is like nothing to me but today was the big BMX COMPETITION. Me and my friends have been practicing for over like 3 years now, but I still won't feel the best, until I win 1st place, I mean even a werewolf needs a trophy. But I'm not entering because I want to, I trying to catch the heart of one of my pack members,Scott McCall, when I first saw him, I couldn't just fight him like Derek ordered, I mean I would but I felt like a pull towards him. So all of this about winning its just so Scott can take a liking into me. Well off to the BMX Competition.

SPOV

I can't stand her no more. One minute she's all I love Scott and then next I can't, I can, can't,can,can't. I mean I can't even look at her, also I like so don't even like her anymore. I like one of my pack members, Isaac. Man I like Isaac,ever since I saw him it was a slap to face and left a mark saying 'DUMP Allison DUMBO'. Right now I'm at my locker to go see the BMX COMPETITION, when I see Allison comes my way. 'Smile' I thought. "Hey Allison" I said, go away already it starts in 1 hour and it takes 40 minutes to get there. "Umm Scott, I was just thinking if we could go bowling or something." She said as of she already knew the answer. WRONG,"As in a date" I asked. "No I mean as bf and go." She said holding my hand. I quickly put my hands back in my pocket. "No Allison, I can't do this anymore, and plus I'm gay now see ya, really wouldn't wanna be ya." I said with a smile. I turned around a walked away, while she stood there gaping like an the idiot she was. Alright let the games continue, as I started leaving the school only have 34 min to make it. FUCK YOU ALLISON.

IPOV

Okay, you can do this. You can do it. " Alright we'll go in alphabetic order starting with Johnny, Katliyn, Jackson, Jacob, Diego, David, Isaac, Isaiah, Amber, and lastly Danny ok are you ready." He said. "Yea,Sure!"we all said." Ok then may the best win." He yelled we sat on the bench closet to the wall, damn it was a lot of people here, wonder if Scott's out there. Ok so mostly I have bout an hour to chill. I started looking around and noticed a that it starting raining hard. After awhile of the coach talking to the the other sponsors and people .They came to a conclusion that the game was off till next week. You gotta be kidding me, I mean uhhhh. The wind started picking up and that's when I smelled it Scott. He was he and he was alone, which means without Allison. I looked around for awhile until It felt like something hit me. I turned around and saw my father behind and looked on my arm to see he cut, what the hell is going on. "You see you drag me all the way down he to see you win, when all you did was lose." He spat out every single word. "I'm sorr didn't know it was gonna rain." I said, why am I so scared. "Oh well." He slapped me so hard it surprisingly made me fall and hit the ground and with my luck i flew over the bench and hit my head from the impact. "ISAAC" was the last distance voice I heard before. _Nothing_

The will be more chapters!


	2. Scotts POV

SPOV

Okay I'm 27 min late but that's ok. I'm about to sit down and

"The games have to be postponed till next week." The announcer guy said. Shit you gotta be kidding me, that's when it hit, Isaac it smelled like Isaac's blood. It coming from the locker room. " What the hell" I mutter under my breath. I race though the upset and mad crowd, which is like trying to swim up a waterfall. "Come on, move, come on come on." After a lot of hey dude watch and hello there I made to the locker room door. I could hear Isaac's scream. I ran towards the locker room, right as some guy came and said," Hey Hey boy you can't go back there players only." He said. "But my friend is back there." I said trying to get pass him. "No buts. Turn around and go back and wait." He said sternly."But-"No buts." (No pun intended). "Move." I said simply, man this guy was really testing my emotion right about know. "Kid go on now" my eye flashed yellow and I've might have sorta growled at the man. "Alright k-kid ummm it the third door to the left."he said frightened. I smiled and said,"Thank you" and moved passed him.

I ran into the locker room and looked around I found Isaac's dad standing over him and Isaac starting to black out. "ISAAC" I yelled and came no reply. His heart was starting to go a little slower now. "What the hell are you doing here, Scott" his son of a bitch father said. "Well lets see, I came to see Isaac play in the competition and win, but the second I sat down, they had o postpone it, so when I was standing back up. I smelled Isaac's blood so I came to see why he was bleeding." I said in a very casual tone. "So you smelled his loos what are a kind of animal." He laughed. "Yea" I said showing my eyes and fangs." Now umm if you would ever so kindly step out of the way- " my sentence e was cut short,because I felt a punch o the face. "Ok so that's how we're gonna do it." This really isn't hard I mean he's not even touching me. Should I kill him hmmm.. let me think...ok compromise I will barely kill him. I starting laughing because while I was thinking o myself I was repeatedly punching him in the face. "Sorry" I said has I got off of him. Then I heard a voice like whisper "Kill the son of a bitch." Isaac thought as I turn around to look at him. Well he did say kill him. I stepped on his dads chest and jumped up and and landed right on his chest, he died instantly. "Scott" Isaac said then. Nothing.

Sorry for the wait Internet went out. Please review


End file.
